Monochromatic
by veronicasawyerss
Summary: [mon·o·chro·mat·ic ˌmänōkrəˈmadik/ adjective containing or using only one colour.] Beatrice's high school life has always been simple, and well, monochromatic. That is, until a strangely quiet boy steps in to the picture, adding dashes of colour where it was never expected to be. MODERN DAY, ALL RIGHTS TO V. ROTH.
1. Is he mute or something?

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry I disappeared for three months, my parents are butts. So, I started writing a story called "Rubik's Cube" a little while ago, and this is another version of it. I'm trying ****_another _****high school story! **

**Have fun, and ¡Håppÿ Hølįdā¥§!**

_***page brake***_

Chapter 1

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm yells at me. I groan and roll over, slamming my hand on the "snooze" button. I lay in my bed for a few minutes, and then rise while combing my fingers through my bed head. I rub my eyes, and stumble towards my closet, yanking an outfit off it's hanger. Eurgh. First day of school. My eyes shift in the direction of my mirror, and I sigh. As I comb my hair and start to French braid it, I try not to dread what's coming today. There's a new kid, and I have to show him/her around. Even they're two years ahead of me. Like, what? I start humming "Bad Blood" to myself, and smile.

Finally, a new alarm.

_***page brake***_

As I step into the school, 15 minutes early, I sigh. Ms. Reyes, the administrator smiles and waves at me. I wave back. God, her happiness is just down-right _contagious_. I walk up to her desk.

"Hi, is the new kid here?" I ask politely. She nods and gestures towards the door leading to the main office.

"Yes, he's waiting there." I smile and thank her, making my way to the door. As I enter the room, I see a shape hunched over in the corner. I walk over to it, assuming its the kid.

"Hey," I say. "Are you the new kid?"

He looks up at me, already glaring. He gestures widely and shrugging, not speaking.

I look at him. Not even talking to me already. That's just great.

"Well, I'm your guide for now. Do you have a schedule?" I try and be kind. The look he gives me makes me want to burn his soul. I'm just trying to be nice! _Whatever,_ I think. _You can be a dick if you want to. _

He just nods I look at him. _So you're just gonna sit there?_

"Do you have it?" I ask sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me, and tosses the pamphlet thingy that they give the new students. I scan through his classes, and make a note to myself that I have orchestra and lunch with him. Ew.

_***page brake***_

Four periods later, I'm at lunch. I look across the room, and spot my little cliqué and start walking towards them. Once I reach their table, Christina jumps at me and squeals in my ear.

"OMG! I've missed you _so_ much! Have you seen the new junior?" She shoots at me. I hug her back, and smile.

"I've missed you too! And yeah, I had to show the douche around." I reply, sitting down. The entire table looks at me like I'm insane, except for Lynn.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. He even _looks _like a dick." She states and raises an eyebrow and flares her pierced nose. I look at her and nod gratefully.

"He is. I tried being friendly, but he glares at me and wouldn't talk to me the entire time." I sigh, rolling my eyes. Marlene looks hurt.

"But, hot guys _can_ be nice. Right?" She stutters. This time, it's Will who butts in**.**

"Yeah, they can. But this guy sounds sort of like an asshole to me. I mean, look at him. He's just typing away on his phone madly. Probably flirting with some Internet girl." Will states matter-of-factly. I look at where he's pointing, and look at Four. I study the way he's typing, and realize I recognize that expression. Laughing, I shake my head.

"That's no flirting expression. That's the _exact same face_ that my brother gets when he's typing FanFiction or Tumblr posts. I call it the 'Fanboy' face." I smirk and practically the rest of the table falters and laughs. Except for Christina. Instead, she's studying him.

"I wonder what he's listening to?" She queries out loud.

"I dare someone to ask him!" Uriah chants, and grins. Of course, everyone stares at me.

"_No_." I spit, but still stand up to go over to him anyways. As I'm walking away, I look over my shoulder and growl, "I'll get you back for this."

***page break***

**A/N: Tada. I'm soooo tired. Here's my Christmas gift (it's almost two days late, but, whatever xD). Happy Chanukah, Christmas, and Kwanza. ¡€ńjøÿ ¥ōûr Hølįdā¥§!**

**P.S: Sorry it's so ****_short_**** :(**


	2. Will knows sign language?

**_A/N: PLEASE LISTEN- I MADE A HUGE CHANGE TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 1 AFTER FEBRUARY 25 I WOULD HIGHLY RECOMMEND GOING BACK SO THE REST OF THE STORY MAKES SENSE. _**

**_Thankies :3_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hey, excuse me? I'm Tris, your guide. If you remember?" I say tapping his shoulder. He looks at me and raises his eyes brows, giving me a look that says, _"What do you want?"_

"Um, yeah. So my friends and I were just curious, what school did you come from?" I ask while he glares at me. I receive no response. I speak again.

"What are you typing there?"

He glares again. Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be dead 100 times after this.

"O-okay. What are you listening to?" He flashes me his phone screen, and I see the cover of an American Authors album. I smile.

"I like American Authors, too. What song are you listening to?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"_Luck._" He mouths to me. Okay, this is get

ting just offensive. Why the fuck won't he speak to me?

"What are you, mute?" I snap. He smiles and nods, mouthing '_precisely_'.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Well then. That explains a lot.

"I-uh, sorry for snapping at you." I apologize, lowering my eyes. He'd looked back at his phone screen after I snapped, so he just looked up and nods. I guess this happens a lot to him.

"What are you typing, though?" I ask again, and he shrugs, opening a new note and writing '_anything_' for me to see. Underneath that, he types '_I want to give the people who really care something to remember me by when I die._'

Well, that's sort of a slap in the face. How could I fucking judge this kid who I'd met hours earlier, knew nothing about, and disrespected just because he wouldn't talk! I mentally face palm myself.

"Sorry for bothering you, my friends were curious. I'll leave you alone now. Bye?" I say, standing up to leave. He waves, not looking up from his phone screen. As I trudge my way across the courtyard, I think of the reasons why he could be mute. Cancer? Maybe. Birth defect? Probably not. Affects of an accident? Could be. Wore out his vocal chords too much? Definitely not. I plop back down on the grass next to Christina and sigh.

"Well? What was the dick listening to? What was he typing?" Lynn fires at me. I raise my hands in surrender.

"Sorry I took so long," I say sarcastically. "But turns out this 'dick' is actually _mute_, and was listening to American Authors' song 'Luck'. And he was writing '_something for the people who really care to remember him by when he dies_'." I reply, quoting him. They all state at me, mouths open.

"He's _mute_?" Christina gasps. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Turns out he wasn't as much of a dick, but just _couldn't_ talk to me."

"Do you know why?" Marlene asks, obviously concerned.

"No, but I bet you could ask." I retort, smirking.

"I'll ask." Will immediately volunteers. We all nod at him, and he rises to go and talk to him. Watching as he fluently uses sign language to talk to the new kid. They seem to be enjoying the conversation, and the newbie seems more comfortable around Will than around me. Once he returns, we all bombard him with questions.

"Did you find out why he's mute?"

"Where'd you learn sign language?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he cool?"

"Should he be part of our group?"

"Is he single?"

Will raises his hands to stop us from asking anymore questions.

"Calm down. No, I did not find out why. His name's Four. I learned sign language from my sister. Yeah, he seems pretty cool. I think he'd fit in with us. And I didn't ask if he was single. Happy?" Will sighs, rolling his eyes at our questions. The lunch bell rings right after he finishes, and we all wave and depart. I practically collapse into my seat in orchestra, and wait for Tori to come in.

By the time she does, he's trailing behind her and she points to the vacant seat next to me. He nods and walks over to where I sit, and slides into the seat news to me, offering a small wave. I wave back, and Tori starts her lesson. So apparently he plays the cello, and is a bit more advanced than the rest of our class. And I'll be siting next to him for the rest of the year and during concerts because "cellos and violins sound good next to each other."

At least we're friends, right?

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in two months. I'm working on updates for Dead Hearts, Freedom Isn't Free, and Fooled Around and Fell in Love. I'm also writing another one-shot. FANFICTION IS ACTING UP, SO ALL MY UPDATES ARE REALLY MESSY. I'M SUPER PISSED RIGHT NOW. Sorry for making so many new stories?_**


	3. I'm going crazy… right?

**_A/N: I'm tired. And slap happy. Hooray… pot cakes. _**

**_^^why inside jokes are cool^^._**

**_King Fuzzybutt isn't poisonous yaaayy. _**

**_Save yourselves from the slap happy Hazél._**

* * *

Will's talking with Four. That's all he does, now. And Four doesn't try and do anything with the rest of us. Just Will. It's kind of sad, honestly. They just fly into their own world, and don't come back out until the bell rings and they have to go to class. I sigh, leaning my face into the palm of my left hand, resting my elbow on the desk. Christina's hood is up, and her head is down. If only I could be sleeping during 1st period. But no, I'm just too good a student. You know what? Fuck school. I hate this all it is, is drama and drama and more drama. I can't handle-!

The ring of the bell cuts off my train of thought, and I rise to my feet along with a now well-rested Christina. She turns to me.

"What happened during Lit.?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Let's ditch. Screw school for a day." I say in response, and she grins at me.

"I'll get the others."

* * *

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Will… and Four. Apparently Will and Four are attached now—they never leave each other's side. Never. Maybe they're gay…

_Stop. _

The word rings out in my mind, clear. In a voice I don't recognise.

_Stop. _

I swing my head around, wondering if I'm going crazy because I'm skipping. Nothing. The entire group is chatting. Except for Four. But… no. He couldn't get inside my head, could he?

_He could. _

I stop entirely, slowly turning to look at Four.

_Hello. _

Wow, nicest word I've ever heard from someone. I continue walking, pushing my head down and pressing my hands into my pockets.

_It's physically impossible for you to block me. _

I glare at Four, and he fakes a smile at me.

_It's the law of both psychics and physics. _

I sigh, rolling my eyes. I'm going crazy. I'm being paranoid because I'm skipping school. That's all this is. It's all in my head.

_Technically, __**I'm**__ all in your head. And I'm not an "it". You know that. _

Who knew someone could be so angry.

"Tris!" Christina calls out, yanking me out of my thoughts. Or are they… Four's? "Mall?"

"Yeah. Mall." I reply absentmindedly. How will I be able to tell if they're my ideas or Four's ideas?

_You don't have my ideas. Just my guidance. _

Yup. I'm definitely going crazy. Four can't get inside my head. I scoff shaking my head, while simultaneously speeding up. Get a distance from him, just in case if he can get inside my head. But he can't. He can't.

_Oh, but I can. _

Nope. Nope, it's all in my head. I'm imagining this. Stop it brain. Stop it.

_Fine. _

I close my eyes, waiting for another word. None. They're gone? Oh thank god, they're gone. I focus my eyes forward again, looking at the giant building that is the mall. Jesus Christ, we walked all this way. I blink, rubbing at my eyes. I needed more sleep last night. I close my eyes, just for a second. I'll wake up fine.

_Don't do that. _

Four warns me inside my head, and I again ignore him. I'll be fine.

* * *

"I can't believe that you fell asleep. _Walking_!" Christina giggles, and I blush.

"I was tired. So I closed my eyes." I look down, where Marlene is staring at me, jealous.

"Did you _see_ the way Four caught you?" She sounds pained asking the questions.

"No. I was asleep." I snap at her, annoyed by her fawning over Four. He's just a teenage boy, god.

"It was _so_ romantic." Christina giggles again, drawing out the 'so'. I shrug.

"And? He's just a teenage boy." I voice my thoughts, and their eyes bulge.

"A ridiculously hot and mute teenage boy!" Marlene squeals, grinning.

"So? I don't see anything in him and I'm positive he doesn't see anything in me. So back off." I roll my eyes, sighing at their stupidity.

"Tris?" Christina asks, and I turn to her.

"What?" I snap, again annoyed.

"You suck at this."

* * *

**_A/N: As mentioned previously I'm tired. I also wrote this in 44 minutes, so if it sucks, that's why. _**

**_Ahhhhh. _**

**_Pot cakes._**

**_I'm a weezard. _**

**_Yeah I went back and re-read this and it sucked but I need an update. _**

**_Sorry?_**


End file.
